1. Technical Field
The exemplary illustrative embodiment presented herein relates to a storage medium having a game program stored thereon and a game apparatus, and more particularly to a storage medium having stored thereon a game program for use with a computer game for which a pointing device such as a touch panel is employed and a game apparatus.
2. Description of the Background Art
Conventionally, well known is an input method in which an input magnitude and an input direction are determined based on coordinates designated by a pointing device. An input device operated using a touch panel by a player is developed as disclosed in, for example, Japanese Laid-Open Patent Publication No. 11-53115 (hereinafter, referred to as Patent Document 1). As shown in FIG. 3 of Patent Document 1, the input device as disclosed in Patent Document 1 determines a movement direction and a movement distance of a cursor based on a direction and distance between the center of the touch panel and touch coordinates at which the player touches the touch panel.
However, since the input device disclosed in Patent Document 1 calculates a direction and a distance between the center of the touch panel and touch coordinates according to a touch-operation of a player so as to determine two parameters (the direction and the movement distance), it is impossible for the player to specify only one of the parameters (for example, the direction) through the touch-operation using the input device. Further, since the input device determines a movement distance according to a distance between the center of the touch panel and touch coordinates, the player cannot slightly adjust the movement distance.